zirras_returnfandomcom-20200213-history
Zirra
"You're first mistake was attempting to trap me in your pool. Your last was raising your claws to Cynder." Zirra is the main character of Zirra's Return. Personality & Character Zirra is more reserved than dragons, and prefers to be alone and undisturbed. When she is around others though, she speaks casually, but often acts bored and uninterested, because she usually is. However, she is strangely polite to young ones, and stern to adults. She tends to ramble on about subjects, and could talk about it for a while. Though one would notice that she's more talking to herself than to the person. She speaks and explains things more from what she has personally learned and in her own views than what others would routinely say. She prefers to figure out how to do things on her own rather than have someone teach her. She is also impatient in that way. If she is determined to do something, she will devote herself to accomplishing it even if it literally kills her. Even though Zirra's past wasn't always happy, it doesn't bother her to this day. She has put it behind her and moves on with her life. Not many things can traumatize her, and she has all but forgotten her fight with Mesphito, except when she does the Fear Fury, then she is reminded. Zirra aims to focus on the future instead of lamenting what should have happened to her. But when Zirra gets passionate about something, her rage is clear and her drive is unstoppable, until she met Cynder that is. And now that she has Cynder, who is the only one who can calm her impatient rage and is the only one Zirra will obey, her attitude has increased in appreciation and kindness. This happens to all Adalisks who have found their "marks." The only thing Zirra wants now is to protect Cynder and make her happy. Physical Description: Zirra is much taller than normal dragons, who's head only comes up to around her shoulders. She is 22ft tall to the tip of her horns on her head. Compared to most Adalisks though, Zirra is considered to be a small Adalisk. Her scales are black, and her top part is coated with a metal skin, a very useful type of built in armor. Her wings are very tall, long, and bent in strange ways. She wears gold jewelry that she doesn't like to take off, for she's rather attached to it. She likes how it makes her look. Her head and rump is covered in spikes and her tail tip and wing tips sprout deadly axes that she uses in battle most effectively. Physical Description in terms of Adalisk Anatomy: Wings: ''Zirra's wings are huge and produces a fierce amount of heat, so when its cold she can keep herself warm by wrapping them around her. Her wings are also very element proof and heal quickly, which is why she never has tears in them. ''Bones and Flesh: ''Her bones are near indestructible and have never been broken before. Adalisk bones are stronger than metals or gold, and are the highest class in terms of durability. They are a royal gold color and are very shiny.Her flesh is padded around her bones and organs triple the times as a dragon, so if her scales are punctured, the flesh converges to seal up the would. This also helps her bleed much less. ''Scales: ''Zirra's scales have a marble-like look. They shine in the sun and water runs off them very quickly. Only a few seconds out of the water and she'll be completely dry again. Her scales feel marble-like as well, only rough and bumpy. You could break your hand easily hitting them with no protection. Her scales, as well as her metal skin, is also very slippery, and not easy to hold onto. Zirra's skin is the only armor she needs. ''Feet: As most dragons have dew claws, Adalisks do not. They have three long fingers that is more flexible and useful. It is meant to do much more than walk, as Zirra can use them to hold up her entire body weight with just her fingertips. Their claws help to grab onto things much more effectively and hold with an iron grip. Head: Zirra's head, as with all Adalisks, is pointed in a bird shape, so that she can bare the Adalisk mark on her face. Because of this beak, Adalisks have no nostrils, but breathe through vent-like holes located underneath their beaks, in front of their chin. Their beak-like face also helps them cut through the air and water faster than other creatures. ''Legs: ''Zirra has extra muscles than normal dragons, and has more joints and limbs in her legs. This allows her to take stronger strides. Zirra is a very fast walker, and even more so a runner. She can run up to 135 miles per hour, and lift over 25 tons. Despite the thinness to her legs, her bones make them near indestructible, and her Adalisk muscles make them much stronger than they seem. ''Teeth and Organs: ''Zirra's teeth were fully developed at birth, as with all Adalisks, and are able to puncture most metals or matter. Sometimes if aimed correctly, they could even puncture the Tremor's skin. If Zirra were to loose a tooth, it would grow back in less than a few weeks. But nothing has caused her to loose any teeth yet. Zirra's organs are all wrapped around the protective layers of flesh and bones, heavily more protected than normal. Her lungs are massive and give her the ability to hold her breath for close to an hour, and her roar to be heard over mountains if bellowed loud enough. Her heart is a slow, booming beat. Her heart and brain is diamond shaped. ''Eyes and Mark: ''When using her powers, her eyes and mark are almost always aglow. Or when angry or passionate, they will also glow. Her eyes have their own unique abilities. When she's searching for something nearby, she can tap into her Adalisk powers to find it. Her vision will become red, and the object she's looking for will glow yellow. She can also see much further away, and can essentially "zoom in" with her eyes. "The Adalisks were built to survive. They must, for the task they are sent here to do is impossible." Attacks Zirra uses her axed tail the most in her battles, using it as a whip. She can use her axe tail to stab and pull an opponent up to her, then use the axes on her wings to stab into their sides. When she's flying, she can converge herself into a spinning disk, and rip through crowds of enemies, as her spikes on her head, hindquarters, tail, and wings work together to make her a living throwing star. Zirra's Fear element is most useful in battle, for when she shoots an opponent with a beam, they freeze in horror, living their worst fear in their heads. Zirra then strikes them where they stand, killing them instantly. She also uses her poison to slow them down, or her wind to slam them into a wall or such. If surrounded by enemies, Zirra will spit poison on herself, coating her body in her poison, then uses her other elements to fight off direct foes. So if any enemy gets a bite at her, they'll get a mouthful of poison and yield. This is one of her safety measures she does when in serious trouble. Furies ''Fear: ''When Zirra does the Fear Fury, three scars appear upon her right eye, where Mesphito struck her, and a red mist forms around her that if touched will disintegrate anyone. A red beam is shot into the air, and the silhouette of a red dragon head forms in the sky. The silhouette then charges to the ground and in an explosion, all in the vicinity vaporizes, all seeing their worst fears as they die. This Fury greatly exhausts Zirra, and she is very hesitant to use it ever. For every time she does it, she relives the moment she killed Mesphito. Zirra doesn't use this Fury unless she's completely confident it will destroy her foe. ''Poison: ''When she does this Fury, she spreads her wings out and the area fills with a putrid green mist. Spores and mushrooms grow from the ground and sickly vapor floats through the air. The foe's lungs are filled with poison and they fall to the ground coughing to death. The last thing they see is Zirra's red eyes and yellow mark staring them down through the mist. The mushrooms and spores stay in the spot that the fury took place. ''Wind: ''When doing the Wind Fury, Zirra stands to her fullest height, lifts her head to the sky and roars to the heavens, a roar so loud it is heard across cities. The sound waves from the roar stirs the clouds above to form a funnel that starts spinning as a whirlpool, and at the same time, from her position on the ground, a whirlpool of wind stirs as well, the two meet together in the middle and a massive tornado is formed. Zirra can fly freely in this tornado, but any in it or close to it is immediately sucked in and spun out of control until the opponent passes from exhaustion, or is thrown so viciously around that the opponent is crippled. Depending on what Zirra wants to do. Zirra dissipates this Fury by slowly falling to the ground and breathing back in the tornado. If she doesn't do this, the tornado will continue on the land until nature forces it to eventually stop. Abilities Using her Wind powers, Zirra can break the sound barrier and fly at the speed of sound. She can also change the direction the wind blows around her, so her prey or predator couldn't catch her scent. She can deafen a foe using her Fear's siren noise. Zirra is the only Adalisk to master the Golden Light. Weaknesses Zirra's Furies are her weaknesses in physical detriment. After performing them is when she's most vulnerable and exhausted. Zirra often regrets times in the past that she could have acted, but didn't. She's never let no one know this, and when asked about it, brushes it off as fates decision. But if Zirra see's a situation where she could act, but doesn't, it pains her for a long time. For example, Frillisean's death. Zirra has often had a black and white look on the world that has led her to make reckless decisions. But since being around with Cynder, has started to learn otherwise. Zirra can sometimes be lazy, doing only what she wants to do at the moment. Trivia * Her roars sound like the Spinosaurus from Jurassic Park 3.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MId94HzkWI * Zirra is asexual. Meaning she is not attracted to male or female. Or love in general. * Zirra's character was inspired a lot from Yami from Yu-Gi-Oh! and her Egyptian looking ankle bracelets are a nod to it. * She LOVES to read books. * Her favorite color is gold. * She has a special respect for Fauns. * Zirra likes to sing, and has written her own song. References Category:Adalisks Category:Zirra's Return Category:A Tale of Hope Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Island Hirakue Clan